digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals
|airdate=(Ja:) July 8, 2000 (En:) October 6, 2000 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined kids discover another one of their kind living in the United States, but his Digimon has fallen victim to a powerful computer virus. Synopsis The story involves the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined taking a much-needed hiatus from battling the Digimon Emperor, but being swept up in the plight of Willis and his Digimon, leading to a trip to the U.S.A. in order to help Willis put an end to the menace hanging over his head. As a child, Willis recieved two twin , a and a . But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless , who is later revealed to have been abducted and corrupted by a rogue viral program. T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi, who disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes, along with the rest of the older DigiDestined, secreting them in a pocket dimension to be de-aged. Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped away, the monster evolved to , and then , de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden s, allowing and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to and , respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a . File:Movie 3-01.jpg File:Movie 3-02.jpg File:Movie 3-03.jpg File:Movie 3-04.jpg File:Movie 3-05.jpg File:Movie 3-06.jpg File:Movie 3-07.jpg File:Movie 3-08.jpg File:Movie 3-09.jpg File:Movie 3-10.jpg File:Movie 3-11.jpg File:Movie 3-12.jpg File:Movie 3-13.jpg File:Movie 3-14.jpg File:Movie 3-15.jpg File:Movie 3-16.jpg File:Movie 3-17.jpg File:Movie 3-18.jpg Credits *Soundtrack: Takanori Arisawa *Character design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru Cast Featured characters (2) * (3) * (4) * (4) * (10) |c4= * (4) * (19) * (22) * (27) * (29) *'' '' (39) |c5= * (19) *' ' (21) * (24) * (32) |c6= *' ' (26) * (33) * (34) |c7= *' ' (31) * (35) * (36) |c8= * (23) * (25) * (28) * (30) * (37) * (38) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "His stage name is 'The DigiDestined Formally Known As Matt.'" :—'Kari' as the narrator of Digimon: The Movie. "They even have the same personality: obnoxious." :—'Kari' on the similarities between Tai and Davis. "I was in New York with T.K., partly to visit Mimi and partly to make Davis jealous." :—'Kari' on the reason she and T.K. went alone to New York. "I hate it when I'm right." :—'Kari' on the mysterious happenings in New York. "My soles are worn out, and I don't even wear shoes." :—'Terriermon' on walking to Colorado. "I don't suppose you could turn into a glass of lemonade, too, could you?" :—'Willis' on Terriermon providing shade. "No! No more uncles, no more horses, no more trains, no more planes! It's gotta STOP!" :—'Daviss frustration about Yolei's uncles and their means of transportation. ''"In America, they have Digimon by the truckload!" :—'Cody' after first meeting Terriermon. Cody: "I see you've done this before." Willis: "They'll be here in two minutes or it's free." :—Cody and Willis on conning the pizza delivery people. "All right. If I'm paying for it, I get the first half. And, I get the second half, too." :—'Davis' s logic. "One small detail. Who is that? And why is he attacking us?!" :—'Davis' questioning Willis about Kokomon. "Huh? He's got pants now." :—'Willis' seeing Gargomon for the first time. Upamon: "It's a big gust of wind!" Cody: "No, it's Davis!" Yolei: "Same difference." :—Upamon, Cody, and Yolei as Davis and Willis finally make it to Colorado. "What?!! What do you mean, 'Kari's not here yet'?!!" :—'Davis' finding out that T.K. and Kari did not make it to Colorado, effectively shocking Yolei and Terriermon. Willis: "I have to do this by myself. I need to be alone." Davis: "Great, I'll go with you." :—David is oblivious as usual. Willis: "I'm the one with the problem, not you. Get over it." Davis: "Okay!" Willis: "That was fast." :—Willis proves highly successful in calming a crying Davis. Willis: "I've never been on a team. Anything I should know?" Davis: "Yeah, I'm the only one that can kiss Kari." :—Davis's number one rule of being in the group. "He has a lot of issues." :—'Davis' on Kokomon's lack of anger management. "Digmon could be a little more animated." :—'Cody' breaking the fourth wall. "I think I strained something trying to digivolve." :—'Veemon' after being forced to revert from Champion level to In-Training to Rookie. Willis: "This is my fault." Davis: "Why? Are you the one who taught him to juggle?" :—Willis and Davis watching their Digimon being juggled by Kokomon. "Before you know it, we'll be changing diapers!" :—'Angewomon', concerned by the de-aging DigiDestined. "Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" :—'Gatomon' on the Golden Armor Digivolutions. Davis: "Hey! What did I tell you about kissing Kari? She's my girl!" Kari: "What do you mean, 'your girl'?!" :—Davis gets mad at Willis, Kari gets mad at Davis. Other notes . *T.K. and Kari travel on a train featuring the old logo for , a well-known rail service provider across the . *While Davis is complaining about Yolei's uncles, he runs in front of a billboard for the . *The Pizza Man's truck is a . * is featured in the movie as Willis/Wallace and Davis were trekking along the interstate in South Dakota en-route to Colorado |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Willis, being American, can be heard speaking English in the original Japanese movie. Though, he speaks fluent Japanese when talking to the other kids (which he says he learnt from his girlfriend), and to Terriermon, who doesn't seem to speak English despite having lived in the United States with Willis for a few years. The English dub gives no mention of any language barrier. *This film was the longest of the Digimon movies created by Toei Animation in Japan. The original running time was about 70 mins (the rest of the movies were between 20-50 mins). *In Japan, the film was actually split into two parts. Digimon Hurricane Landing!! refers to the first part, and Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals refers to the second part. *''Digimon: The Movie, which featured this movie as part of it, was released in North America one day before the episode ''Storm Of Friendship was due to air. In Japan, this movie featured (by itself) before the episode Big Trouble in Little Edo, which happens to be when the group change their normal clothes to those worn in this movie. *T.K's primary outfit in Digimon Adventure 02 was altered in the movie from long sleeves to short sleeves. *Yolei's outfit in the movie is combination between her summer outfit and her main outfit in Digimon Adventure 02. *Summer Memory is the first fictional Real World location introduced in the Digimon anime. *Davis's e-mail is "daisuke@biglobe.ne.jp". }} Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Weekly Featured Articles